I fell when you caught me
by Emworm
Summary: Mary-Margaret needs a career change and after reading a parents ad for a nanny finds a connection to the father and his baby Emma stronger than anything she could have ever imagined. Romance Family, Flashbacks. Hopefully a happy ending story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Help Wanted Hearts Found

Mary-Margaret Blanchard had not been sure of many things in life. Her parents and formative years seemed a haze to her. She remembers being loved distinctly, faded shadows and echoes plague her dreams but, the warmth of their love burns so brightly. She is sure that if ever she is blessed enough to have a True Love and have a child they will know the fire that she buries within. They will know that they are the first thing she thinks about as she wakes and the last as she closes her eyes, her daughter she always imagined a daughter will be treasured, tickled and never alone.

Her husband she imagines sparring with playfully, kissing teasingly on the chin and making a promise to find each other even though they would never let each other go. That is why on a seemingly ordinary Story-brooke morning while drinking coffee at Granny's while flicking through the copy of The Mirror she spots an advertisement that catches her eye which read:

"_Nanny wanted to help take care of my beautiful daughter Emma. She's a three month old lively little girl who means the world to me. I'm looking for someone who has experience with children, does not mind working for 3-4 hours per day for 7 days a week for a fair wage." _

Underneath there was a contact number and an address 614 Stevenson Street. Despite being a teacher in the day she was bored of her job and longed for something that could give her more fulfilment and make her happy. She did not know how but, she suddenly found herself dialling her boss's number and very confidently resigning. An hour later she had a printed CV in hand and was knocking on the white door smiling and strangely comforted by the sound of a male voice cooing "Hush baby girl let me just answer the door. I wonder who this could be a beautiful princess." The baby settled and Mary-Margaret composed herself as this handsome young father with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes answered the door with a baby sling and content baby strapped to his chest.

Oh if she died right at that moment she would be fine because he looked like heaven. She stared just for a few seconds and did not seem to notice that he was doing the exact same. Suddenly she caught herself and tried to recover but, the man in the navy flannel shirt could not help but, smile.

"Hi My name is Mary-Margaret Blanchard I was just enquiring about the position to be your daughter's nanny?" She spat out breathlessly.

Hi I'm David, David Nolan he held out his hand to hers and shook it gently almost she could swear tenderly. "

This is my little Princess Emma please come in."

"Thank you". She beamed as he ushered her through.

"You have a wonderful home Mr Nolan your wife must be very house proud." He smiled detached baby from the sling and settled her in his arms. "Please sit down Mary-Margaret". He motioned her towards the soft brown sofa and placed a wriggling Emma in the adjacent cream Moses basket.

"Can I get you anything Coffee Hot Chocolate?"

"Hot Chocolate would be wonderful thanks."

Three minutes later he returned with two cups of full melted hot chocolate with cream shavings and much to her taste buds surprise a hint of her beloved cinnamon.

"So Miss Blanchard, I see from your CV that you used to be a Schoolteacher?"

"Yes I taught 6th grade."

"So how were we lucky enough to catch your attention?"

She leaned forward and whispered to his face "Honestly I needed a change and the description of Emma got me."

"Good. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"So how long have you and your wife lived here Mr Nolan?"

"David Mary-Margaret. I don't have one never have. I was driving a few weeks ago on my way to Boston & I got into an accident when I woke I heard a baby crying in the hospital room. No one knew where she came from just she was found in the woods by a boy. She was so tiny, so innocent I loved her instantly I didn't even have to name her because she was wrapped in an embroidered blanket with her name in purple letters. I knew then somehow, I was chosen to be her daddy."

She wanted to cry to hug him even… oh she could not do that what would he think of her so she just said:

"Charming and beautiful."

"Like you." She blushed as he said the words.

Emma started to grizzle out of instinct she got up said "May I?" with her eyes and began to soothe her.

"So princess what do you think of Mary-Margaret?" David cooed as she gently rocked the baby.

Emma gurgled in approval.

"So could you start Monday?"

"Sure" she passed her gently to her father. Thank you I'll let myself out. Bye Emma. Bye Mr Nolan".

"I told you its David. He said almost throatily like she had knocked all the air out of his lungs or hit him over the head with a rock which was ludicrous.

"I like Charming better but, it's nice to meet you David." And in one unprecedented she slipped him a white folded piece of paper smiled and left.

"Well I'll be dammed Ems a Nanny and a princess in one day." He said it as he unfurled the paper and just as he had hoped her number was written neatly across it.

**Hopefully this will be multi-chaptered please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Monday

Chapter 2- Monday

"Good morning baby." he gently kissed Emma's head and gently lifted her up.

Suddenly, a strong smell hit him he knew it but, checked anyway. "Yep we've got a stinker let's get you clean. David placed her on the changing table undid her teddy print baby-grow and swiftly changed her diaper. Emma kicked and cried.

"Hey now missy it's alright. You know why?" The baby seemed to focus on his soft caring voice patiently waiting for answer. "Because today is Monday, and although, I have to leave you for a while I know you are going to have fun because…" Emma made a face to say "Come on daddy get to the point" as her father strategically fastened the remaining buttons on her fresh outfit he finished. "Because oh stubborn one Mary-Margaret's coming today and if things go well you'll be spending a lot of time together. How does that sound?"

He could see her answer a first attempt at a smile.

"That's my girl now let's go make sure we have everything ready. She'll be here soon."

Sure enough there was a knock at the door 7:15am. She was early. VERY. Yet, he did not care one little bit. He just had this urge to shout within his heart "You're here you came." But, that would make him a crazy person.

She was early forty-five minutes to be exact but, she could not contain her excitement. David had called her the day after her "interview" to see if 8-12pm was alright to start for 9$ an hour which could be upped depending on his shifts at Story-brooke Animal Shelter a job he openly admitted that he had only recently acquired himself.

"So let me get this straight David". She mused wistfully. "You adopt and give a wonderful home to a beautiful baby, you work in an Animal Shelter, you employ me a woman who's only experience with children is a class of fifteen ten and eleven year olds who you are paying way over the requested odds of 5$ by the way and you are still single?"

"You know it's so hard being this charming especially as you made such a terrible impression on Emma."

Silence fell then a barrage of motherly queries came out so fast he'd swear she was right beside him. "Really? Did I rock her too hard? Does she have a temperature because I have not long gotten over a cold? Oh I knew I shouldn't have risked it…"

"Mary-Margaret, Mary-Margaret stop. Ems is fine absolutely fine! I'm an ass I was joking. Are you ok you kind of went Super-Mom on me there?"

He could hear a sigh of great relief and a musical giggle "I'm so gonna get you for that Nolan. When you least expect it."

"Bring it Blanchard its two against one."

"Oh David so naïve, you assume Emma will be on your side."

He was into this intense flirting now. She was sexy like this playful and obviously not afraid to show a softer side. "You would use a man's own baby against him? I am shocked!"

"I have one tool that unfortunately, for you will always put me ahead in Emma's affections."

"Let me guess you are a woman and women even the little ones side with you?"

"Yes but, no".

"I have boobs. See you on Monday David." She said it cheekily and flatly leaving him speechless as she hung up.

Putting the phone on the receiver he laughed to himself "Game, set match Blanchard". She had begun an unwitting campaign on his heart and little did she know he was more than willing to play.

So when she came a full forty-five minutes early he was prepared. He had purposefully left the door open so as to hear her "Hello? David Emma?"

"Hi" a bright if flustered David said Emma in tow.

"Hi there you. See you've been busy painting on daddy's forehead."

"What? Oh she thinks it's funny to kick talcum powder everywhere."

"Ha good girl Ems." She rubbed her little cheek till a smile and a giggle escaped the wriggling child.

"Listen. I've had a call from my boss I have to go in now. She's had breakfast so she shouldn't need a feed for another three hours. She has a clean diaper; bottles are in the fridge just heat them in the microwave for three minutes. If you want to go for a walk there is a stroller and baby sling in her room. Medicine is in the top kitchen cabinet there's money if you want to go to Grannies and food in the fridge. She's due a nap in about an hour if you need me here's my number. If for any reason you can't get me here are Granny's Ruby's and Graham's numbers too. Are you sure you are going to be alright?" He checked looking deeply into her eyes after placing an unsettled Emma into her slender arms.

"We'll be fine won't we gorgeous." David didn't want to leave either of them for some ferocious reason they seemed to fit in his mind this kind woman with soul-searching eyes lovingly holding his baby it was all he had ever wanted. Something he was certain he would gladly die to protect. Just as he was walking down the path he heard her.

"David hang on a second!"

He turned round instantly and virtually ran to her hands softly reaching round her shoulders like they had been used to shielding this woman forever.

"M. What's wrong?

She had a rueful smile on her face like a bandit stealing riches from under a prince's nose. Though he was uncertain why his mind would make that comparison."

Stepping forward slowly and on tip-toes she brushed her lips on his in a soft kiss that they both savoured. When they parted their lips she heard herself sigh and he interrupted.

"Is that why you came out here?"

"Hmm… No".

"No?" He kissed her head. "Then why?"

"Because…" She whispered in his ear so only he could hear the words "You still have talc on your for-head.

"Thank you for that". He promptly rubbed his face till she gave a wink of approval

"One more thing before I go M. What was the kiss for?"

"Because I wanted to do that since I first knocked on your door and because you are going to want to do that again and you can't until you finish.

"This is your revenge."

She merely winked and said "Hurry back Ems isn't the only one who is missing you."

God damn she was good he would admit that. However, He was better.

She sighed as she locked the door. She was falling hard. Emma's cries disrupted her musings. "Coming baby." Running upstairs anxious to see her she marvelled at the beauty before her. A traditional rose pink room with the letter spread evenly across the wall. She saw a teddy bear with a rose red ribbon tie beside the cot. The best part was the cot itself not only did it contain the most precious gift imaginable that was currently oddly soothed by her presence but, there was the most exquisite glass unicorn mobile that dangled safely above the child's head. He had thought of every detail. She was safe, loved,and wanted so wanted.

"Come on Little Miss let's see what we can do."

For the first hour she just sat her on her knee singing lullabies

"**Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are?"**

"**Up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky.**

"**Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are?"**

The second Mary-Margaret dug out an old book of fairy-tales she had had for as long as she could remember aptly entitled "Once Upon A Time." Her audience seemed to like all the stories but, one in particular got the most giggles. Snow White and Prince Charming's but, when she thought they were at the end she was surprised to see more.

"Ah what a twist Emma. Snow White has a kid!" OH MY GOD! Look at the time Em's if we're going to surprise him we better do it fast!" Putting the book away she placed a happy baby in her stroller found some pretty red shoes to gently push on her wriggling feet placed a floral and cream frill sunhat on her head and strapped her in.

A few minutes later she quickly whipped up some peanut butter and jam sandwiches, grabbed some bottled water from the fridge and put it all in Emma's diaper bag so as not to arouse suspicion.

A quick stop at Grannies to pick up some Chocolate Mud Cake and two hot chocolates with cinnamon and cream hidden in coffee cups.

"Thank you Granny." It cost her a fair bit but, he would never know nor would he know she paid with her own money. "Say bye, bye. Granny". Mary-Margaret waved Emma's fingers gently as Archie assisted them with the door.

"C'mon Princess, let's go find Daddy Charming.

David's day had gone fairly well he had secured three kittens one secure home with a loving family but, there was still the fate of one particular Labrador puppy who he named Gus to take care of and it was troubling him.

He needed a break so when he heard the shelter door chime and saw the outline of a woman and his baby getting closer and closer the world could stop and it could all go to hell because they were here.

"Look Emma we found him! You my precious little Snow found Daddy Charming." She unbuckled her and kissed her cheek till she giggled.

"So how are my two favourite girls today?" He got up from his desk tickled Emma and kissed Mary-Margaret fully. "We are wonderful Mr Nolan!"

"In fact we are so good we are bad."

"Is that right?"

"Yes you see Emma decided we should kidnap you for the day and since she phoned the shelter to make sure your shift was covered we can. If Daddy agrees that is?

"My daughter an evil mastermind huh?

"She's a genius so advanced for someone so young."

"Well then ladies consider me yours."

"That was always the case"

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the almost shock promise the pieces will fall into place. The romance will heat up and the lines between Nanny and employer will steadily merge as the perfect date might trigger some restless memory filled nights. **


	3. Chapter 3- You, Me and Emma

Chapter 4- You, Me and Emma

David had a smile from ear to ear as they strolled together in the park on the warmest summer's day. As fast as it seemed he felt happiness with her and Emma as if that was how it was meant to be.

"So you read some fairy-tales did you."

"Why yes, we did and Emma listened to my attempt at singing "Twinkle, twinkle."

"She is a great critic you know." Mary-Margaret laughed at him as they stopped at a bench and parked the stroller as close to where they wanted to sit as possible, so as to include a curious baby.

As they sat down he was about to ask what they had eaten for lunch when Mary-Margaret winked at him and took out all of the hidden delights.

"When did you have time to do all this?" David exclaimed happily unable to hide his shock at the prepared food before him. She smiled as she unfastened Emma from her stroller and sat her half and half between both of their knees.

"This?" The brunette shrugged casually. "I fed Ems after story-time and made sure we had all her things gathered. Then I just made some sandwiches, Peanut Butter and Jelly, grabbed some bottled water and stopped off at Granny's for dessert."

"You bought dessert?"

"We did!" Pointing to the hot-chocolates and the plain white box containing the concealed cake.

"After the day I have had I feel like skipping straight to this."

"Go ahead Mr Nolan."

"I told you. It's David." Shooting her a dazzling glance as he opened the box put pulled out to plastic forks and a tiny baby spoon and placed it in front of them. It was not a big cake but, just enough one might say for a man, the object of his indescribable affections and a flicker of icing for a baby."

"Mr Nolan it is in public, because you are my employer it was wrong of me to kiss you the way I did. I'm sorry and as long as you are my boss we can only be friends. I cannot confuse either you or Emma it is not fair."

"Now hold on a minute. You have only just started she loves you and whatever the hell this is between us was instant. If I was destined to just be your employer then why were you and my baby the first thing only thing I truly thought about today?"

"You are just saying that." The brunette blushed and turned to Emma gently placing a small spoon of frosting in her mouth so she could get her first taste of chocolate cake."

"No I am not." Waiting until she was finished before he decided to show her. The sudden entwining of his fingers between hers was a bold but, passionate move. She did not expect it nor did they both expect the sudden flash of a images causing them to gasp.

"_Charming? Are you busy?" A woman dressed in a white day shawl with long, flowing ebony hair and a neat baby bump asked a man who was hunched over his desk engrossed in parchment._

_He looked up at her this mirror image of David Nolan in a cream shirt and leather pants. "For my girls I am never busy." He got up kissed her lips softly and stroked her belly attentively. "Now where am I being led to may I ask?_

"_Emma prefers you use the term kidnapped it's more adventurous."_

"_Oh does she now?"_

"_Ha! Silly Daddy Charming thinking we'll ever simply lead him anywhere. Does he not know he's ours to do what we want with whatever, realm we are in?"_

"_Silly daddy."_

_He held her hand tenderly vowing, never to let go in this world or the next. _

They both gasped instantly, feeling the rush of warmth and adrenaline from the idyllic dream they had experienced.

"What was that?" Mary-Margaret breathed.

"I have no idea but, whatever it was we were in it or at least some version of us with a penchant for medieval clothing. The other "me" was busy and you came in. Except, it was not quite you. She had longer hair wore different clothes and was…"

"Pregnant." She continued for him. "And we were kidnapping you just like today me and…"

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of gurgling and an innocent blue eyed baby that was at that moment looking directly at her.

"Emma. Our baby's name was Emma".

"But, how is this even possible for us? I met you FOUR DAYS AGO and I feel like you belong with us."

"Me too! It's insane but, I feel it. I feel so connected to you and her I love you both. And there is absolutely nothing I can do about it. Except quit."

She felt as if a great weight had been lifted. But, a gaping silence filed the space between them. The elephant in the room or park. He had heard her right "quit" and all his mind screamed was "But, I love you. We love you" until his mouth did too.

He did not expect her to smile and kiss his cheek. "You did not listen to me earlier David. I quit working for you. I resign happily. I do not want your money to do something that is as natural as breathing being with you and Emma is. So I QUIT!"

"In that case Mary-Margaret I accept your resignation and wonder whether it would be too forward to ask to go out with you? Officially that is?"

"Hmm… I don't know what do you think Emma?"

The baby gave her best shriek of joy. "That David Nolan is a yes. But, can you two come over tonight if we set the travel crib up I need to show you something?"

"We would love to."

He kissed her fully and for a long time before they left as a family unit. Unbeknownst to them a certain kindly nun was watching in delight. Her plan was working they were remembering a lot sooner than expected but, no matter for they would love and raise their saviour. Teach her everything they knew and then in Twenty-eight years she would finally be ready. To lift the curse and defeat the one who has been suspended in false memories of power, the one who's misplaced hatred started it all.

Mayor Regina Mills. The Evil Queen.

Fairy-Tale Land- Three Months Ago (Just before the curse hit.)

The Blue Fairy felt immense guilt hearing the agonising concern of her friends. She had betrayed them at the request of Geopetto for the good of all she had agreed so that Emma as well as the boy would be safe but, what about them? Surely Snow and Charming deserved to be shielded from the curse's true horrors and raise their baby until the time was right?

So she used up all her powers to shield herself keeping her memories and allowing her to fashion a book containing the truth which would always be in Snow's possession. Her Prince would be spared harm and find his infant daughter and wife in a most unexpected way. They would be a family, in love and happy fitting the pieces of their lives together, taking back their kingdom. Good would win.

**Hi, Blue to the rescue! Did you see that coming? For anyone thinking the love between David and Mary-Margaret is sudden it's Snowing at the core. More romance and twists ahead. Love all the feedback. **


	4. Chapter 4- Fragments and Family

Chapter 4- Fragments and Family

Mary-Margaret had had the perfect day. Granted she had to make a seriously grovelling phone call to her previous employer at the school but, she had her job back. She had reluctantly parted from David and Emma so that she could make the apartment look tidy and shower. The cold water hit her coarse hair hard and rapidly jolting her body and yet rewarding it as it heated up. The more she thought of them her instant family, the more flashes started to settle in her eased mind

_She grabbed the pouch. The spoilt nag screamed. She the bandit ran swiftly and commandeered a white horse, pushing it forward. He was following her but, she was sure she could outride him. Suddenly, there is extra weight tumbling both of them onto the grass. She scrambles but, he has her on her back._

"_Show your face you coward!" He barks fist clenched ready to strike. She is ready for the blow but, his expression changes to one of amazement. "You're a girl?" He stared why is he staring? She remembers thinking as she suddenly breathlessly declared: "Woman" striking a rock against his chin with force and making her getaway._

"_You can't hide from me, wherever you are I will find you!" He sounded determined so why shouldn't she flash him a smile? It's not like he ever would? Oh how ironic that statement would prove to be._

_FLASH._

_They have just been to see the imp. She was desperate so despite she's running into the bed chamber aware that he's running after her calling her name. Is he angry? Does he HATE her for giving away their baby's name? WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE DO WITH WHAT THEY HEARD! TWENTY-EIGHT YEARS! TWENTY-EIGHT! Her first smile, first steps, first words and him. Her husband it was agony. She merely turned around as he entered and stood there dying while still breathing tears falling down her cheeks. He is clinging to her she feels, shushing her cries which seem to have gotten louder and louder and louder until she cannot cry any-more. If this was their dream they were waking to a nightmare._

_So he holds her and they cry together. This broken family, putting the finishing touches to the nursery their child will never see. And for that moment she was no longer a Warrior, a Bandit or Princess she was a __**Mother **__and he a __**Father**__._

"OH GOD!" She's clinging to the tiles of the shower scrabbling she sinks down. 

They are hers they were always hers. She doesn't hear the knock at the door or anyone come in. She doesn't hear him call for her or place the travel crib containing a sleeping child gently down on the sofa. She doesn't hear him steadily get more concerned until he hears the shower running. It's a mirage that's running towards her and opening the door concern and love painted all over his face. It's him she's sure of it. Somewhere in the depths of her memory she remembers this man, this love the very man who's standing fully clothed in front of her getting drenched.

She takes his hand and he lifts her up gently.

She's beautiful, so beautiful. The fear has gone from her eyes and she is smiling, he reaches for the cord to end the cascade of warm water. The honourable thing to do he thinks or thought though, when and where he has said that phrase he is not sure He feels a hand block his and turns.

"You don't need to do that." She states simply cupping his face. "Is Emma alright?"

"She's in the living room. She'll be out for at least two hours. She's had a wonderful but, tiring day."

"It's just us." The brunette stated.

"Yes." David whispered.

"So I could kiss you here?" Pausing to kiss his lips gently and fiercely he responded with equal fervour. They crashed against the wall kissing every inch of each other's faces. They were building up this tension all this time and then they were exploding.

She tugs at his shirt pulling it over his head while keeping eye contact as if requesting permission which he is more than willing to give. She moves to his pants then pauses. "I propose we move to the bedroom."

"You want to stop." He raises her face to him.

"Who said anything about stopping? I'll just be dammed if our first time..." She wanted to say "since I lost you" but, she changed her mind sensitive to how much he actually knew "is against the wall of the smallest shower known to man or beast."

"Whatever you need it's yours". He strokes her face begins to kiss her neck and as she moans he scoops her up.

"Charming watch your step." Mary-Margaret warns playfully giggling as he manoeuvres them out.

As he steers them into the next room he suddenly remembers doing this on their honeymoon their first, their second and now their third.

"Baby" Snow breathes as she kisses his chin.

"I love you too baby." He assures her not connecting

"Sweetheart I love you but, I was not referring to you"

"Emma".

"Should we do this? I mean what if she wakes up?"

"Trust me. She can sleep through a Hurricane we're good to go".

"Alright, but, this is coming with us I'm not taking any chances". She bent down to retrieve the baby monitor and then was swiftly carried to the bedroom.

Mary-Margaret shuts the door lightly with her fingers and as she is set down onto the bed she feels his fingers retrieve the monitor and set it on the bed.

He loves her and she loves him in all the ways a husband and wife should. He traces her skin kissing the stretch marks which he is now without a doubt certain were caused by her bearing and delivering his baby. Mary-Margaret spoons his skin and kisses the long diagonal scars which he earned saving their child.

"We know who we are to each other don't we?" David looks at her tenderly as he asks a question he already knows the answer to.

"We've known it in our hearts all this time."

"I'm so afraid. That I will close my eyes and she will be gone. That you will be gone I held you but, you were dead and no amount of kisses could wake you. Tell me this is real please!?

He brought his hand to her heart. Snow sighed as she felt it beat again and again.

"This is real Snow White I'm your husband I love you and our daughter and we are going to be a family again."

"I love you Charming and Emma. I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!"

"Me too."

"Now tell me what did you want to show me?"

Snow kissed his head. "A book but, it can wait."

Thirty minutes later they were lying in each-other's arms Charming was asleep with Snow contently watching over him when she saw and heard the monitor. Creeping out of bed she casually left the bedroom and made her way to her daughters crib.

How strange it felt to rock her baby in her arms but, how right. "Come on baby you can sleep with us tonight.

And for the first time since her wedding and the birth of her baby, Snow White and her complete family finally had a restful night's sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed. More coming!**


	5. Chapter 5- Ordinary Days

Chapter 5- Ordinary Days

_They lay on the forest floor. He recalls, resting after an easily won battle with the Queens men. She stares into his eyes and strokes his face. "I do not want this for us. Battles, death and heart-break have become a ritual. I would give up all this. If it could__** just**__ be you and I. Our corner of solitude." He kisses her. _

"_You know I desire that too Snow." _

"_Think about it. You me, a little farm in the middle of nowhere"_

_She did not realise how idyllic that sounded to him._

"_You could grow vegetables and sew clothes and I would rear the animals. Sheep are the friendliest of creatures."_

"_I could actually, charming but, I am curious. How does a Prince know so much about the temperament of Sheep?_

"_Do you remember when we were on the Toll Bridge? She nodded. "You told me your name was James but, it wasn't"._

"_How did you know?_

_She kissed his forehead reassuringly. "You sounded heavy-hearted when you said it. And then when I came to answer your letter, he told me in no uncertain terms that you were not his son."_

"_And you never wondered or felt betrayed by my lying to you?"_

"_All I knew __**charming**__ was that I loved you. Your name did not matter to me. As for the lie I assumed you were doing what you have__** always**__ done the honourable thing."_

"_So if I told you I was a shepherd, Prince James was my twin and my name is David you would be fine?"_

"_Absolutely. It is no less remarkable than you falling madly in love with a Princess turned bandit losing her, finding her again and then kissing her back to life." _

"_I suppose so."_

"_And after our ordinary days we will have wonderful stories to tell our children."_

"_Yes my darling Snow. Yes we will."_

The memory was fresh in his mind as he awoke and his eyes adjusted to the bright morning light refracting through the window.

He heard a giggle and as he opened his eyes fully felt the forceful and ticklish hand of his daughter on his nose.

"Morning Ems". Now where is your mommy? Shall we find her? Shall we? Let's go!"

A quick kiss on her forehead and he is scooping her up. She is at least a pound heavier and he notices fair wisps of blonde hair forming on her head. These are the details he loved when he was he was her "adoptive" father. Moments that every other parent with an army of children might find ordinary or expected. But, not to him every second with his baby and his Snow was a miracle and would be treasured.

So he carried her out of the room and father and daughter surveyed the apartment which had sheltered the woman they loved for the past three months. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a living room turned kitchen/diner which his true love was currently making pancakes in. "If we're really quiet she won't…"

"I won't hear my baby and the love of my life?" She tipped the pancakes onto a plate placed them on the table then turned on her tip-toes and kissed Emma on the head. "Good morning Princess. She then mischievously turned around.

"Hang on a second?"

"What did I miss someone Ems? She said with her full attention on them both. "Oh yes daddy Good morning." Her lips practically jumped on his.

"Mmm… Breakfast is ready."

"Perfect." They pulled apart and sat down to eat.

Snow fed Emma discreetly although; David made it clear she didn't need to hide away.

"So while you were asleep I did some reading."

"The book?"

"The book, there was a note hidden within it. It was written by Mother Superior."

"Who is she?"

"Blue."

"What did it say?"

"She saved us and she knows what we need to do to prepare Emma".

"So we're calling a sitter?"

"We're calling a sitter David. Our future depends on what she tells us our baby will be protected while we face it."

"I love you."

"I love you too charming both of you".

**They off to see the fairy the wonderful fairy because… Find out soon. XXXX**


	6. Chapter 6- Revelations

Chapter 6- Revelations

They hold hands tightly. As they sit with Blue in the park. She requested they meet somewhere "neutral" so as not to attract attention. Although, she made it clear that their enemies would remain under the suspended haze until Emma was old enough to defend herself against Regina.

"So on her Twenty-Eight birthday…" Snow began.

"She will be ready. I'll teach her everything I know about how to use her magic against The Queen. She'll have to fight her to fully break the curse."

"Kill her?" David questioned.

"Perhaps, but, your daughter is the product of your "True Love" if we all have a hand in her upbringing perhaps, Emma can get her to admit defeat without the need for more bloodshed."

"But, until then?" Snow asked concerned finding herself naturally leaning into her husband for support.

"Until then, live your lives. Be the family you always wanted to be. Maybe get a bigger house?"

"Why would we need a bigger house?" David was puzzled. Blue merely gave a hopeful wink to Snow and walked away.

"Well that's a relief! At least we can give her a normal childhood."

"Snow what did she mean about us needing a bigger house?"

She kissed his cheek got up and said "Honey, I have to run an errand I'll see you later."

"Wait. Snow what errand? When will you be back?"

"Charming, don't look so worried I'll be back in thirty minutes. I promise".

"What about Emma?"

"Granny said she would have her for as long as we needed."

"I love you."

She blew him a kiss in grateful response then left him with that same look of wondrous puzzlement as the day she stole his ring and his heart.

When she got back to the apartment she had what she needed and swiftly headed to the bathroom.

She could feel her heart race as she took out the box from the bag and opened it to reveal a pregnancy test.

They didn't have these things in their land. No they did not.

She could her him making a call to Granny in a worried tone saying he was concerned for his wife and would she mind having Emma overnight. Snow heard him arrange a time to pick Emma up the next morning and say a relieved "Thank you."

My sweet, superstitious husband Snow White thought. Some things never change.

She saw her answer and calmly got up and left the bathroom much to the relief of her husband.

He rushed over to her as afraid she had caught some fatal illness.

"David". She said mysteriously

"Snow."

"Charming." She linked his arms around his neck kissed him softly and said "Why so worried?

"Snow as much as I am incredibly tempted right now. I know you do this to change the subject."

"Do what?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Distract me when have news."

"Oh yes and when did I last do that?" She waited for the inevitable.

"When you told me you were pregnant with Emma!"

She giggled and waited as it dawned on him.

"When you were pregnant with Emma? When you were pregnant. You're pregnant? We're pregnant?"

"Two lines. We are going to be parents again."

He kissed her fiercely.

"So you are happy?"

"My dearest Snow. I am the happiest man alive"

"Oh My God! We are going to have a new-born and a One year old. How are we going to handle this?"

For a moment he made a pondering gesture that was familiar to her and she waited for the words.

"How we shall do everything. Together".

She kissed and kissed him until she was spun in the air and carried off to the bedroom.

"Ruth" She gasped out an hour later as they lay lazily on the bed fully clothed.

"That's what we'll call the baby if it's a girl. After your mother.

"I would love that but, I have a suggestion."

"Anything." She kissed his forehead.

If it's a girl Ruth Eva. After both of them.

She welled up. "That's a beautiful idea".

"And if it's a boy Snow?"

"Simple our son will be named after his father. No question."

"Really?"

"OF COURSE! If I had not known Ems was going to be a girl and we would have made it to the wardrobe on our own I would have named her after you."

"Ruth-Eva or David and our gorgeous Emma those are solid names for our little saviours."

"They might not have magic honey."

"They have you as a mother they already are."

"And with you as a father they will be kick ass and charming to boot."

"We can only hope."

Hope, dream fly, they were in heaven. Their little family was going to expand and they could not be more elated.

"Hears to our bigger Corner of Solitude"

"I'll kiss to that."

"As you wish Snow."

They rose early and picked Emma up at ten o' clock. It was a Sunday and they spent the day playing with her and looking through the property pages.

"It's all way more than a supposedly single father and a schoolteacher should be able to afford." Charming sighed as he watched his wife playing with their four-month old daughter on the rug.

"We could really use a castle couldn't we baby girl?"

Emma giggled as her father sighed.

Snow made sure their baby was safe before getting up and sitting on her husband's lap. She stroked his face as he put the newspaper down onto the table in front of them. "We will make this work David and if we struggle Blue said she could give us a magical extension on the apartment if we can't find anywhere. No-one would suspect a thing they would just be under the impression we had some remodelling done."

"She really is the head of all the fairies."

"Yeah she is plus she owes us hugely for lying about the wardrobe."

"What did happen to Pinocchio Snow?"

"She arranged for his father to take him they know who they are and will be left out of the crossfire. Unless they freely choose to help Emma when the time is right. They will have an ordinary life just like us only blessed with the foresight that we have."

"She's a treasure that Rhoul Ghorm."

"Anyway. Daddy that can wait. For now our little girl has to get a "B A T H."

"Right". He nuzzled her nose. "It's my turn. Excuse me my love."

"Come on Princess."

"Snow. We have the towels ready right?"

"Yes. I even put one on the floor so it doesn't get flooded by Hurricane Emma again."

Normal this is what they wanted. this is what they deserved this is what they needed to get used to. Especially with a little duckling who loved to turn their bathroom into her personal pond.

**Hope you enjoyed more coming! Plus a new one shot is in development. Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7-Scans and Spells

7 Scans and Spells

"It's just going to be a little cold Miss Blanchard." Snow smiled at the sonographer as she felt the funny gel on her stomach and then the probe. "I really can't believe this is happening!" She felt her hand being squeezed by the man standing next beaming and nuzzling into her face.

"It's real darling, listen."

DA DUM DA DUM DA DUM. The baby kicked with every beat their tiny little dancer of four months gestation.

David held on to his wife gently as they looked over at the monitor and saw their child in glorious black and white. Two eyes, ten fingers, ten toes and the all- important good strong heartbeat.

"Is this your first baby?" The sonographer asked noting the look of excitement on their faces.

Snow was crying so David answered happily for her. "Our second we just did not have the technology in our… I mean where lived."

"Oh right." The gentle dwarf chuckled.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"No". Charming being charming replied.

"YES!" His flabbergasted wife immediately responded.

"Yes? Snow really!" She clasped her hand over his mouth and kissed his forehead to silence him. Luckily the man they knew as Doc had not seen her husband's error as any more than an adorable nickname.

"So yes?"

"Yes!" They both replied in unison.

"Alright then Mr Nolan, Miss Blanchard say hello to your son."

The tears were flowing now.

"Charming that's our baby! Emma is going to be a big sister." His lips crashed on her own. When they pulled apart Doc handed them the printed scan picture and gave them one last look and the monitor.

"See you soon little man."

They were high for hours after spinning Emma around in the apartment. They went to dinner at Granny's which of course was on the house. Vegetable soup twice. Two hot chocolates extra cream and blended chicken and vegetables for Emma.

"Everybody three cheers for David, Mary Emma and the baby! Hip hip!" Granny commanded.

"HORRAY!"

"HIP HIP!"

"HORRAY!"

Before, Granny could get to the third she was stopped. David gave her a look and released his grip from Snow.

He knelt down.

"Sweet-heart what are you doing?"

"I'm celebrating my love for you and our family. Will you Mary- Margaret Blanchard my dearest Snow White and mother of my beautiful children marry me?" "Again." he whispered the last part so only she could hear.

She knelt down with him. "What do you think?" Snow launched herself on her soon to be three times husband as the customers cheered. As she let her daughter out of the high-chair she felt her kiss her lips and a wave of True Love shuttered out across the diner.

"Baby what did you do? David asked his giggling daughter having instinctively rushed to his wife and child's side.

Ruby stepped forward the look of shock slowly changing to realisation.

"She saved us David. She saved all of us."

"RED! You're back!"

"We all are because of you both and Emma."

"You're so different."

"The same can be said for you. Pregnant! Snow. Congratulations!

"Well isn't this lovely?" Snow recoiled in horror as the voice she prayed she would never hear again sent chills down her spine.

"Hello Snow White.

"Regina." Her heart was racing at the sight of her stepmother before her and her family. It was happening again. IT WAS HAPPENING AGAIN.

"Charming take the baby please…"

He complied concerned as he saw the colour drain from her face and watched in slow motion as the fragile Snow fell to the ground as if poison lingered on her lips.

"SNOW!"

"SNOW!"

Everyone including Regina was shocked. "CALL THE HOSPITAL!"

"I swear to GOD if anything happens to her I'll kill you."

"You CAN'T!"

"THE HELL I CAN'T I KNOW HOW."

"OH THEN BE PREPARED TO LOSE EVERYTHING PRINCE CHARMING! BECAUSE IF I DIE IN ANY WAY OTHER THAN BY NATURE SO DOES YOUR DAUGHTER!

**TWIST! Hope you stick with me it's about to get serious! XXX**


	8. Chapter 8 -Flatline

8. Flat-line.

"Snow, darling I'm here." He held on to his unconscious wife's hand as they were rushed in to Story-brooke General for dear life as hers and his son's seemed to be slipping away. She was a fragile thread that the fates were happy to fray. Well they couldn't have them. Not his family

He heard words like "heart-beat is low. She needs a transfusion! Her body has gone in to VF." Then he heard "Sir you need to wait outside."

"That's my wife I'm not leaving them."

"SIR WE NEED YOU TO WAIT OUTSIDE".

"YOU HEARD ME WHALE. I'M NOT LEAVING THEM!"

"YOU EITHER LEAVE AND ALLOW US TO WORK ON THEM OR I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CALL THE DWARVES!"

He clenched his fists ready to punch the smug doctor but, Ruby got in the way.

"It's ok Victor. Come on David we need to wait outside. She needs us to wait." He knew what his dear friend meant by "She". His dear Snow she needed him to be strong and wait for her to come back.

"GOD Ruby I only just got her back I can't lose them I won't survive it. And EMMA GOD WHAT THE HELL DO I TELL EMMA?!"

"Shush. Granny's got her safe at the Inn. It's protected by Blue and Gold's strongest magic. Regina can't touch anyone. IF SHE TRIES BLUE WILL RAISE HELL ON HER AND STRIP HER OF HER POWERS."

"She can do that?"

"OH SHE PROMISED THAT IF SHE EVER SO MUCH AS TOUCHES ANOTHER PERSON WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION SHE'LL SAY HELL TO WAITING FOR EMMA TO COME OF AGE AND END HER HERSELF."

"BUT, SHE CAN'T IF REGINA DIES IN ANY WAY OTHER THAN BY NATURE OR CHOICE, SO WILL MY BABY.

"Oh but, this is the juiciest part. Rumple just told her that to boost her EVIL EGO. The witch is fair game."

"So if Snow dies."

"So does Regina."

On the other side of town Regina had never prayed harder for her step-daughter to live.

Hours had passed it was well into the night and his wife and baby were finally stable. He was hunched over in a terrible chair that played hell with his back but, all he wanted to do was talk to her.

"Hey there Princess, you've had a huge blood transfusion and been pumped full of all the vitamins and magic minerals possible." He sniffs through his words.

"Emma's had her favourite story read to her and ate all her dinner. She said "Mama, Baba on the phone." "Ha I think she was talking about you and Little David."

"Speaking of he's been kicking away like a pro ever since you got the all clear."

"All I need you to do my darling." He kisses her head and lips. "IS WAKE UP."

"That's all I need you to do."

"Wake up for me"

He tried for a few minutes and then got an idea. She'd hate it that's why it was so perfect.

"**Wake up. My little Susie, wake up."**

"**WAKE UP. My Little Susie. WAKE UP."**

He thinks he dreams seeing her stir, her beautiful eyes fluttering. But, he doesn't dream what happens next.

"My dearest Charming, Please stop murdering my favourite song and kiss me."

"OH BUT, I DIDN'T GET INTO THE SECOND VERSE".

"GET YOUR HANDSOME ASS OVER HERE AND KISS ME NOW!"

"YES M'AM."

He kissed her till he was breathless.

"Now tell me how is everyone? What did I miss?"

**More Coming!**


End file.
